The present disclosure relates generally to computer systems for user interface testing.
User interface (UI) testing generally ensures that a computer application meets its functional requirements and achieves a high standard of quality such that it is more likely to be successfully adopted by users.
One approach to UI testing is to simply have a human tester perform a set of user operations on the target computer application and verify that it is behaving correctly. Manual testing is the process of manually testing software for defects. It requires a tester to play the role of an end user and use most of all features of the application to ensure correct behavior. To ensure completeness of testing, the tester often follows a written test plan that typically leads them through a set of important test scenarios and cases. However, this manual approach can be time-consuming, tedious, and error-prone. A more efficient approach is to write your UI tests such that user actions are performed in an automated way. The automated approach allows you to run your tests quickly and reliably in a repeatable manner. Over time when automated UI tests are written without being linked to the manual test scripts, it is difficult to keep track of what is automated and what needs to be automated.